You make me crazy
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: Another Let's Play is being filmed and Michael's limits with Gavin break. He then tries to work out how he truly feels about the thoroughly annoying British Hunter. Achievement Hunter one-shot. Mavin fluff, especially at the end. Rated T for swearing. R


**AN: Hey it's a Mavin fic! Just to let you know, I wrote most of this when it was like 11 at night so, there may be a few bits in it that might be a bit odd and not that great because I was half asleep. But anyway, enjoy! **

**You make me Crazy **

Michael couldn't stand Gavin. He annoyed the hell out of him with his goofy laugh and wonky grin. Also, just the way he was just so stupid all of the time, and never took anything seriously. Michael didn't know how he was still friends with Gavin, but every time he thought about this relationship, there was something there that just made Michael think. What was so bad about Gavin? There was always something nagging at Michael, saying, _ah but Michael, remember all the good times that you have had with Gavin? He's a great guy. _No, Michael hated the British Hunter. He couldn't bear him.

When all 6 Hunters were filming a new Minecraft Let's Play, Michael snapped. A creeper in the form of a man crept up behind the blue-eyed bear. Suddenly he swung his stone sword, killing Banjo the bear for what must have seemed like the tenth time. Michael threw down his controller angrily onto the floor as Gavin laughed stupidly.

"Goddamnit Gavin! I fucking hate you! Why would you do that AGAIN?!" Michael yelled, turning to Gavin on his right. "You do this all the time! You say 'aww Micool Team Nice Dynamite' and then you just screw me over!" Michael was now screaming at the British Hunter and standing over Gavin with his fists clenched. Gavin cowered under Michael's rage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! That's IT! I'm DONE!" Michael shouted, storming out of the Achievement Hunter office after shoving Gavin's chair forwards so Gavin collided painfully with his desk. Michael's sudden outburst left the whole office in silence. They were all speechless; just looking around at each other, worried. Gavin looked the worst out of the lot. He was curled up in his chair, his legs up to his chest and his head on his knees. He was rocking slightly in the chair, white as a sheet and looking petrified. Gavin's arms gripped his legs tightly and he was staring at his desk, not seeing anything.

Burnie Burns came walking across the corridor just as Michael charged out, the door hitting the wall with a loud BANG! Burnie didn't dare talk to the furious Michael as he turned to walk out of the front door. Burnie stopped and waited for Michael to pass, before creeping over to the Achievement Hunter office. He poked his head round the doorway.

"What's up with Michael?" He asked quietly.

"Gavin just fucked him up in a game and, he just kinda…" Ray answered.

"Flipped" Jack finished off. Burnie nodded, tightening his lips.

"Will he be back?"

"Yeah, but probably not for a while" Geoff replied. Only then did Burnie notice Gavin. He placed a hand gently on the Brit's shoulder. Gavin jumped out of his position and his stare to look up at Burnie.

"You okay there Gavin?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure" Gavin replied looking down sadly at the floor. Burnie patted his shoulder.

"Right. I need to be off, Gus said that he wanted some help with something" Burnie said, nodding goodbye to the Hunters.

Michael sat outside the front doors of RoosterTeeth productions, puffing angrily. He felt like killing Gavin. All the guy wanted to do was fuck him over…constantly. Michael didn't know how things like Team Lads and Team Nice Dynamite were created when all Gavin wanted to do is be a stupid idiot. Once again, the nagging feeling of something came back to Michael. _Michael, think of all of the fun times with Gavin. Think about his accent. Sexy? Oh and his hair! The way it falls around his face is just so handsome, and you know you don't hate his nose; it just makes him look even cuter than he already is. C'mon, you know you feel this wa- _

"Shut up!" Michael said out loud through gritted teeth. He didn't think that, not at all. Or did he? "Snap out of it Michael. You're making it sound like…" Michael trailed off when he realised what it was. No, he wasn't in love with Gavin…was he? Michael sighed angrily and put his head in his hands. He didn't know how he felt about Gavin anymore. Gavin was making Michael go crazy. Either in love or with anger, Michael wasn't sure.

Suddenly someone gingerly tapped Michael on the shoulder. His head spun round as he grumpily spat "What?!" It turned out that Ray was there, his arms at his chest, wary of Michael just in case he exploded.

"Oh, we were just wondering whether you were ready to continue the Let's Play" Ray said timidly.

"Yeah I'll be there, just…give me a minute" Michael said calmly, turning away from Ray to put his head in his hands again.

"Okay cool. Just, try not to be too harsh on Gavin. He, uh, took it quite badly" Ray said before walking back inside. Much to Michael's disappointment, the first thing he felt was guilt. A deep guilt that sat at the bottom of his stomach like a heavy weight pulling him down. Michael had never felt this before. And unfortunately, Michael had a strange feeling that it was because of his crush on Gavin that had suddenly emerged from nowhere. Michael sighed again and ran his fingers through his red curly hair. Michael nodded and admitted to himself, that…he was in love with Gavin Free.

At first Michael was angry at himself for letting himself become so soft towards the stupid idiot, but then again, he felt glad that he now knew where he stood with his feelings for the British Hunter. But the only problem was, how did he confess to Gavin his true feelings?

Michael walked into the Achievement Hunter office feeling ashamed and cowardly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, apart from Gavin's who was awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact with Michael. He sat down slowly, looking over at Gavin, but the Brit just acted like Michael wasn't there. This had a more powerful effect on Michael than usual, it somehow seemed to crush the red-head on the inside, and it hurt.

For the rest of the Let's Play, both Michael and Gavin were not their usual selves. Michael just acted all sad and depressed the whole time while Gavin was quiet and timid. This seemed to bring the whole mood of the office down, the rest of the Hunters not feeling great. They hated this tension between Michael and Gavin. The two wouldn't talk or even look at each other, and considering that before, they had an almost unbreakable bond, it just made everyone feel horrible.

Once they had finished recording, Geoff dropped his controller on the desk He sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Guys, I think we may have to re-record that because to be honest, it was bad" Geoff said, looking around the office, disappointed. Ryan, Jack and Ray all nodded in agreement. Michael looked over at Gavin apologetically, but the Brit was just staring at his desk, suddenly interested in the hole under the keyboard. Michael exhaled and hit his head on his desk, growling. The others decided to ignore this, not wanting Michael to go into a rage once more.

At the end of the day, it was just Michael, Gavin and Geoff in the office. Gavin and Geoff both got up to leave. Michael stayed, because he still had some editing to do.

"See you guys" Michael said absentmindedly, not looking away from his computer screen.

"Bye Michael" Geoff answered, walking outside with Gavin. Once outside, Geoff dragged Gavin roughly around in front of him, clutching on to the British Hunter's arms tightly.

"Gavin" Geoff whispered. "You need to go back in there and talk to Michael." Gavin started to protest but Geoff just put his hand over the Brit's mouth. "I don't care. He's clearly been upset about shouting at you and I think he has taken it as badly as you. Also, I don't like you two being on tender hooks like this. It brings the general mood down. Now go!" Geoff continued to whisper, shoving Gavin towards the office door. Gavin looked back, scared, but Geoff just waved his hands at Gavin, mouthing "Go on!" Reluctantly, Gavin shuffled into the office.

Gavin slowly crept in. Michael looked up to see who it was. When he saw Gavin, he sighed with relief, smiled and jumped up out of his chair before running over to Gavin and hugging him tightly. Gavin was very taken aback by this sudden behaviour from Michael. He slowly felt more comfortable in the arms of his best friend, and hugged him back just as tight. After a while of hugging, the two pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"Look, Gavin I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was mad and I wasn't thinking straight. Will you forgive me?" Michael asked timidly.

"Of course Michael. It was just a bit of a shock, that's all" Gavin said, grinning his stupid smile that Michael came to love and know so well.

Before he knew what he was doing, Michael went straight in with a kiss on Gavin's lips. The British Hunter was even more taken aback by this action than before. Michael suddenly realised what he was doing, and pulled away, his face as red as a tomato.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't know w-what came o-over me!" Michael stammered, avoiding eye contact with Gavin. Gavin looked shocked and Michael was worried that he had just blown his friendship with Gavin. Michael closed his eyes and cursed. But his own mouth was met with something. Michael opened his eyes.

Gavin watched Michael happily as he stood there and stomped his foot, cursing. Gavin was happy that Michael too felt the same way, because Gavin didn't want to tell Michael about his real feelings, because he was scared that Michael would be angry with him. Gavin leant forwards and kissed the red haired American on the lips. Michael was shocked at first, but then seemed to be glad that Gavin accepted Michael's feelings. They stood there for a bit, kissing, before breaking apart.

"I'm glad you feel the same way" Michael whispered. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes, happy to be in each other's company.

"Geoff I waiting for me outside! I gotta go" Gavin said suddenly, running to the door.

"Bye Michael" Gavin said, smiling, his head through the doorway.

"Bye my boy" Michael replied. Gavin walked out grinning. Michael sat down in his chair just as he heard Geoff say jokingly:

"Were you two making out in there or something?" Gavin laughed a 'no' in reply before walking away with Geoff. Michael chuckled to himself, glad that he knew where he stood with Gavin. And that his boy felt the same.


End file.
